User-generated content (UGC) sites are sustained by active users who upload and interact with content in the community. UGC sites may be built around a primary content source, such as fashion, food or home decor content being uploaded by the community. This content source is often augmented with auxiliary content that supports the primary post (e.g., tags to the content within the post). In many instances such auxiliary content is essential to promote interaction and help sustain a UGC community. There are however challenges regarding the inclusion of auxiliary content. The process of creating content with meaningful annotations can be a cumbersome, time consuming process requiring the primary content generator to search for and locate the auxiliary content relating to content, and to provide information for each item having auxiliary content. It may be beneficial to provide a mechanism to solicit help from community members to promote more activity and interaction with respect to a post, have more complete information regarding content on the site, and allow creators of posts to get the help of domain experts.